


Requiem of memories

by Nekroland (DarkKaya)



Series: Remember trilogy [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/pseuds/Nekroland





	Requiem of memories

Había notado una mirada incesante sobre su ser, pero eso no era algo a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado. Lo que le había hecho girarse había sido esa sensación que le susurraba que él conocía esa sensación de antes de lograr su sueño… y sólo una persona había logrado que se sintiese así antes. Se giró hacia el lado desde el que percibía la mirada y sólo consiguió ver a decenas de personas yendo de un lado a otro del aeropuerto. Aun así hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Él conocía esa figura que se alejaba hacia la puerta de salida, aunque hacía años que no lo veía, eso no era suficiente como para haber olvidado la silueta de Himchan. Sintió el deseo de seguirle, de preguntarle por qué estaba ahí, si acaso había ido a verle porque sabía que iba a salir del país para una gira, pero esos pensamientos quedaron como tales. Su mánager le agarró del codo y le guió a la puerta de embarque. Algo dentro de él se revolvió, como si su cuerpo quisiera avisarle de algo, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ignorarlo y seguir las órdenes de su mánager. Así que, mirando por una última vez hacia las puertas de salida, se encaminó a la puerta de embarque.

 

Acababa de llegar a Singapur cuando de repente le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Eran pocos los antiguos conocidos y amigos que sabían de ese número, por eso no se sorprendió de ver que el mensaje era de Daehyun. Sin embargo el contenido logró que su cerebro se quedase en blanco por completo. No podía ser posible. No él. No después que por fin se había resignado a dejarle salir de su vida. No podía haberse ido definitivamente. _Lo siento, hyung. Himchan-hyung… ha tenido un accidente. Lo siento mucho._ Sintió como si le hubiesen pegado un tiro directamente en la cabeza y que por eso no podía dejar de escuchar un zumbido constante en sus oídos. Ni siquiera se lo pensó mucho cuando empezó a destrozar toda la habitación, el dolor atenazándole completamente. Quitándole el aliento. Himchan no podía haberle hecho eso. No cuando por fin había decidido dejar atrás todos los malos recuerdos y centrarse en los buenos.

 

Se dejó caer en la cama, la cabeza gacha y las manos enredándose en su pelo. Por primera vez se planteó en su vida que no tendría que haber seguido su sueño, que debería haberse quedado con la persona que le había importado siempre. Un gruñido lastimero salió de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Ese pequeño periodo entre donde su mánager le encontró envuelto por todo el caos de la habitación y el segundo en que vio el mensaje de su móvil no fue suficiente para retomar ni un ápice de control. Simplemente lo dejó escapar en un susurro casi inexistente. _Volvemos a Seúl, hoy mismo._ No le importaba la gira, no le importaba no volver a cantar nunca más. Lo único que quería era poder despedirse de Himchan como no pudo hacer en su momento.

 

Dispuesto a componer el réquiem de sus recuerdos.  



End file.
